Virtual reality systems allow a user to explore a virtual space. Some virtual-reality systems require a user to wear a headset through which the user may visually experience the virtual reality environment. The headsets that implement typical virtual reality systems are fixed devices and not adjustable to a user. In some systems, a strap may be adjustable to fit the diameter of the user's head, but no other adjustment on such headsets are typically available. When provided with limited adjustment capability, headsets that provide a virtual reality experience can be cumbersome at best and ineffective and distracting at worst, significantly reducing the enjoyment of the virtual reality experience. What is needed is a headset for a virtual reality system that is adjustable to a particular user.